1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the compression and decompression of data, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the compression and decompression of video data associated with a video imaging system.
2. Discussion
Financial documents, such as checks or drafts, usually contain a magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) codeline which is typically read by a sorter which automatically sorts these documents into a plurality of bins. Prior to this encoding, in current practice, these documents are physically handled by a plurality of individuals, each of whom enters the dollar amount associated therewith upon each of the documents by the use of specialized amount entry equipment. Additionally, these individuals physically correct errors associated with the reading of the magnetic codeline by entering the correct code upon the document by this amount entry equipment.
These prior techniques of utilizing a plurality of individuals to process financial documents, in the aforementioned a manner has proved to be relatively costly and inefficient in that many of these documents have been lost or destroyed during their physical handling, and the speed associated with the processing of the documents is limited to that associated with the processing capabilities of the individuals and the mechanical amount entry equipment used thereby.